He Helped Me
by queensteph34
Summary: Jade (O.C) a ten year old girl tiered alone,walking up and down the streets of Tokyo, hoping, waiting for one day someone would take pity on her and take her home, but things get complicated as someone unexpected takes her with him. I really suck at summaries XD. Enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**He Helped Me.**

I was ten when the master had found me, I was alone, scared, tired. No one would help me, no one would take their time to even look at me, and everyone I had walked past pushed me to the ground _**Dorei**_ , they shouted, _don't let me catch your disgusting hands on me again you filthy dorie_ they whispered. I was ignored, invisible; no one had seemed to want to show me kindness. I had nowhere to go, and living on the streets was my life from the age of eight. The wind blew harshly as the rain drenched my entire body from my hair down to my toes, I dragged my feet across the concrete past an old television shop with a few kids holding their umbrellas, watching in awe as their eyes were glued to a new cartoon that had just aired that day. Excitement was flowing from their faces as they ran towards their parents, begging them if they could catch it on Tv when they had returned to their homes, home I thought, something I might not ever experience ever again and yet I had hope. Staring off into the distant space with a vacant expression, I was experiencing for the first time, in what seemed like forever was a whole new feeling, like some sort of void. The deep heart wrenching pain of my past. Amongst the deep foreboding mist of my memory I glimpsed a scene which almost stopped my lonely heart. There before me, were the faint silhouettes of a young man and woman both in their prime walking hand in hand among rolling hills of mist. The man had human features whilst the woman had somewhat angelic in her appearance. I soon recognised that the woman was my mother but the man was too blurred a vision to be quite distinguished. He was tall with handsome features, was well cut and fit. He had a way about him that was full of self-confidence and pride as he walked. They finally came to a stop by what seemed to be a river as my mother was able to see their reflection, the man stooped to gently kiss her once naive self. I was rudely slapped back into reality as a dark blur blew past me, picking up the water with it throwing it on me causing me to shake violently in the cold wind. I sighed, maybe my parents were supposed to have not been there for a reason, I don't really know, I couldn't say, I dragged my feet to the little alley that carried the food bins, digging in there for wrapped up leftovers, hoping that I could find something decent to eat. It's been 4 days.

"I have never been this insulted in my entire life! You tell that man to zip his lips, or ill… what was that?"

well, you see, before this man had come barging out of the building shouting his head off, I had tried to tip toe my way around the alley corner, it was obvious,I was spotted.I spun around looking at the man desperately in the eyes, awaiting my punishment, even though I know fully well I deserve it not

"A little girl?" the other one stated.

He was different to all the men I had seen, with moon kissed hair and sharp eyes, he exchanged looks with his dark haired friend as he himself looked at me with complete curiosity, I looked down at my feet avoiding his dark eyes; they pierced through my soul some how and it felt embarrassing, I kept looking up to see if he was look at me, only to be met with a pair of eyes. The dark haired man walked towards me; his white suite now completely soaked with rain, gazed down on me with no emotion. I stepped back only for his arm to catch me, pulling me closer towards him. He fell to his knees, almost as if he was squatting staring up at me as I tried my best to find something else to look at.

"Child, what is your name?"

"Let us go Kazuya, the rain won't be stopping any time soon."

"Give me a moment Lee" he replied softly

 _Kazuya…_ I repeated, such a masculine name, but it's so familiar, where have I heard it from? I was a little lost in my thoughts until Mr. Kazuya cleared his throat, I twiddled my thumbs trying my best to come up with a lie, but my brain protested against it.

"Jade, Jade Cotorie." I answered

"Well Jade, why are you out here on your own? It's almost 8pm, School finishes at three and I bet you're parents-

"I have no…

I couldn't say it. A very heavy lump was caught in my throat as I tried my best to swallow, the bag I was clutching earlier must've hit across his knee as he looked down in disgust, an almost rotten bag full of remnants of old food. He looked at me again this time with sympathy.

"lee, we're leaving."

Guilt rushed through me as I had just drove off the only people that were kind enough to talk to me. A single tear flowed down my cheek; Stupid, stupid, stupid Jade I cursed, the two men quick walked into a big black limo and slammed the doors, I turned around hanging my head in shame, today was the worst day of my life, I will remember this day as the day I even got rid of help, because I'm that filthy.

"Jade? Where are you going?"

 _What?_ I spun around only to be greeted with a warm smile and kind welcoming eyes.

"Here. I was getting the seats ready for you, I have one of those seat heated limos, it's convenient for this type of weather."

Mr. Kazuya had lended me his suit blazer wrapping it around my body gently, and with care, almost as if he was being careful not to hurt me. He led towards his limo and sat me opposite Mr. Lee, I tried my best not to touch him as the limo began to cruise on the road.

"Here Jade, have a sweet."

My eyes lit up, as I rudely snatched it out of Lee's palms and began suckling on the hard candy piece. My eye's rolled to the back of my head as I slumped back within the heated seat's, memories played within my mind as I remembered father. He used to bring big bag of sweets and chocolates when the meetings went well. He used to hid them behind his back and say _**Jade, I have a proposal, what do you say to 30% of the profit we earn and we get to keep 80% because it is cheaper and the cost is affordable.**_ It used to make mother laugh, only she knew what father was on about and it brought a smile on my face, mother said it was what daddy argued in meetings, he would get more than the other companies in the whole of Japan. Both men chucked at my rude act and look at me sweetly, the limo came to a halt and kazuya looked out the windows excited.

"we are here!"

My brows knitted together, _here where?_ I thought. The limo doors opened slowly revealing a house bigger than anything I'd ever seen. Kazuya smiled brightly as he stepped out of the limo to give me a hand.

"you gonna pick that up Jade?"

I scanned the ground with confusion plastered on my place.

"Pick up what Mr. Kazuya?"

"Your bottom jaw."

I slapped my jaw shut. _Cheeky little-_

"KAZUYA? I'm going to head home I'll call you when I get back."

"Sure thing Lee"

"Good bye you two!"

I waved as the black limo sped off into the distance then out of sight, I sighed _what a day_ I thought, it has already gotten better for me, I don't know what Mr. Kazuya has planned, but I hope that it's better than living on the streets, the only thing that I'm going to miss, is telling the Blood Talon that I have a good place to stay now, even if it is for one night. I wonder what he is doing.


	2. Chapter 2: He Fed Me

Kazuya's inner monologue

Devil Kazuya's monologue.

Chapter Two: He Fed Me

The warm breeze swept my hair as I continued to stare out towards the gate, wow I thought, as I closed my eyes, pulling my hair back. The sun shone brightly as the rain ceased to pour,I smiled up into the clouds thanking whoever that was up there listening, all my prayers have been wind picked up causing me to shiver slightly, I turned back only to see Mr. Kazuya talking to what looked like maids and butlers, a small smile crawled upon my face as I stepped into the mansion looking around in awe, the floors were so clean I could see myself in it shimmering brightly, my once vibrant green eyes grew dull, I looked worn and tired, my skin was dirty like something had threw me in the mud over and over, my clothes were ripped and ragged and before I could scold myself, something sparkled within the reflection; the chandeliers, they were so beautiful, shinning as bright as stars contrasting with dark blue paint. It looked like the night sky. I shook my head, I can't become too comfortable or I will turn into that blonde woman the Blood Talon is always talking about. He described her as an angel at first glance, she had long flowing blond hair and sparkling purple eyes, that danced when ever she laid eyes on you, her face looked like it had been woven by God himself, but her attitude stunk to high heaven, she was snooty and spoiled,she sometimes would speak to people as if they were nothing, it upset me a little whenever the Blood Talon was ever angry, so I made a promise, I never wanted to be like her, so I promised him if I ever make it, I will remember him big time. I decided that I had enough sightseeing and walked cheerfully towards Kazuya and stood beside him.

"Jade, these two ladies are Maggie and Joanne, they will get you changed and cleaned up dinner, and they will take good care of you."

"WOW Master Kazuya, she has pretty green eyes, who is she?"

"My new responsibility, take care of her, thank you."

"Yes Master" they replied in union

Their smiles warmed up my lonely heart, they were so pretty and kind looking, they took me by the hands and led me towards the bathroom upstairs. Maggie was dark haired with pretty blue eyes and long hair wrapped up into a neat little bun, Joanne on the other hand had blonde short frizzy hair pulled back with light brown eyes. They smiled and closed the door locking it after them.

"Well" started Maggie "New responsibility indeed, let's get her all ready for dinner shall we? Disappointing though, I would have thought he would have taken on something… I dunno...you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm disappointed too, a little girl that actually looked like kazuya would have been so much easier to look after, she would be so much prettier than this one too, what about his reputation, does he want people to ask questions?"

"Yeah, exactly what i've been thinking, why would the great Kazuya, take on a disgusting Dorei? I mean look at her, not half bad but it would be so much better have had a true Nihon no on'nanoko, and not some halfu."

"Well she's kind of pretty for a halfu" Maggie laughed.

My heart sunk as their words ran in and out of my mind, my heart grew heavy, why? I thought, why can't I be accepted, when I will ever get accepted? I was never asked to be born a halfu, it just happened! My mother and father met in their third year of university. She was born here as full blood Nigerian child, and well, she used to tell me, that it was never easy,grandma and grandpa were killed in a fire when she was young, and she used to say the big people had made arrangements for her to live elsewhere, so she was sent off to live with her aunties on the other side of town. Her aunts were always mean to her, they used to beat her up and lock her in dark rooms with spiders and rats a big, then one day out of the blue, the kicked her off to boarding school, she said it was a place where girls, and boys go, and they live there and see their parents during the holidays. She said that when she grew up to be big and strong, she went to this university place and was there for three years, studying and learning things that would one day benefit for me when I'm as big as her. Daddy said that he bumped into her and she was so upset that she did her best not to touch him, for it was believed that to touch a Dorei was bad luck, daddy said he never believed in that...I think he said nonsense? So he held my mother by the shoulder and said that it was alright, and that she didn't need to be so worried. Since that day my father stopped those mean people who thought that it was alright to call her names and throw her books on the floor. Soon after that they went out to movies, went to the park and hung out alot. Mummy said, that to have a full blood Japanese man love her for herself, was the greatest feeling in her whole life. 'Never judge by skin' daddy would say, but as the years went past, it grew harder and harder for me not to do that. I hated my skin as much as I hated being a halfu.

"Get in the tub halfu, you stink." Joanne sneered.

I took of my rugged clothes with tears welling up in my now red eyes, why I sniffed.

"Get in." Maggie commanded

I shook my head, I maybe ten but I'm not stupid, that is boiling hot water. I tried to run but the two women dragged me back and threw me in the tub giggling, I screamed trying to jump out of the tub but the two women were holding me down as I kicked and screamed for dear life, I span round and bit onto Maggie's arm causing her to yelp as she fell back onto Joanne. I jumped out of the tub slapping on my now sore red skin, trying my best to cool down, huffing and puffing till my face turned red.

"She bit me! Filthy little Dorei bit my arm!" she growled and looked at me with a cold stare.

"Maggie, we don't know where this filth has been, she could've given you a disease!"

"YOU. UGLY. LITTLE. CHILD." she belted. She picked up a broom, raised it up and brought it back down with a tremendous amount of force that the echo could be heard throughout the house. Joanne dragged me by my hair, dragging my unclothed body on the floor; she picked up a comb and threw me in a room that was next door to the bathroom. Picking me up by my hair again she lifted me into a chair that was faced with a light up dresser with make-up and jewelry.

"You have beautiful hair Dorei; let me comb it for you"

Once again I tried to escape but she grabbed me back pinching my arms and skin keeping me still within the chair. She racked the comb through my hair, across my scalp causing it to go red then bleed. Maggie held me down as I tried another time to escape this agonising torture. I begged and wailed hoping that Mr. kazuya would come rushing up to save me, I screamed his name but no one came. maybe if he only brought me here for this, maybe he too doesn't care, just like the others. I grew lifeless within the girl's arms as they continued to laugh and torture me. Maggie then took the opportunity, and had grabbed the make up that was sitting on the dresser table.

"In high school, I always had the best lipstick. Here, try some"

Grabbing me by the jaw, Maggie smudged the lipstick around my face, shoving most of it in my mouth.

"Please, stop it." I whispered as massive chunks of hair fell to the ground.

"You are worth nothing" Maggie replied "Where is your mummy and daddy hm? Maybe they didn't want you, is that why our great master is saddled with such a filthy responsibility?" she cackled

"Well she was born a halfu, she will die a halfu, no one would care if you died."

A shadow flew past me, shifting the air around us. The wind picked up as the shadow bounced from corner to corner, bouncing around the room in all directions before covering it entirely. The shadow rested in the doorway as a single blood red eye peered through the darkness, waiting patiently for the perfect moment.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The girl's faces turned pale as they shook with fear. mumbling and trembling as tears threatened to fall down their faces as the voice spoke.

"Do not let me repeat myself"

Nothing but sniffles and whines could be heard, they stepped back as the shadow seemed to glide towards them. It was only when the dim light shone onto the figure that you could see master Kazuya, walking in,his face visibly calm, but his aura was filled with anger, it sent shivers down my spine as the room suddenly grew cold. Kazuya's rage seemed to bounce off in waves, pulsating faster and faster, anything left of him that was kind had vanished. He eyed the women as he swiftly caught Maggie by her neck and began to squeeze.

"Give me a good reason to why I shouldn't kill you both"

Silence.

The aura continued to grow darker as his grip tightened around the poor girl's neck. I hated them for what they had done to me, but I knew deep down in my heart that killing them was wrong, Mother taught me that. No matter how much you hate someone always learn to forgive them, it would bring you peace knowing you'll never have to deal with the same situation again. I got up from the chair limping around, trying to find something to cover my exposed body, strangely in the corner there was a blanket laying on the ground, I hurried towards it picking it up, using it to cover my body. I then dragged my bruised frame towards Kazuya, managing to tug on his sleeve.

"Master Kazuya please, they are not worth it, I know what they did was wrong but they don't deserve this."

He stared at me with confusion mixed with anger, almost as if he wanted to dismiss what I had just said, however slowly his features began to soften up and he released Maggie, dropping her on the floor, it took him a few minutes, but he pulled himself together, straightening his black shirt and tie. He stood above the girls and spoke to them with authority, booming from his throat.

"You're fired, get out of my house and if I see you again within a 50 mile radius, I will kill you both, do I make myself clear?"

The girls fumbled with their aprons as they dashed out of the room crying, and as the door slammed behind them Kazuya glanced at me once again searching my eyes for answers.

"Why did you stop me?"

"They did not deserve to die."

Searching my eyes again, only to find nothing, Kazuya grunted as he walked towards the bathroom door, a little bit of blood had been smeared on the side, he snarled, cursing under his breath as he then stepped into the bathroom, I ran my fingers through my once long hair, half of it had been ripped out of the corner of my hairline and was bleeding; I had scrapes and scratches on my hips, elbows and knees, and my face was painted red with the lipstick. My mum would have been able to fix my hair… and even wipe the lipstick off my face...my dad would've been able to make my knee better. Why aren't they here? Kazuya walked back through the door and sighed as he noticed me stationary, staring into vacant space.

"Are you alright?" he asked

I nodded as my uneven hair slapped against my forehead covering most of my face. I noticed that Kazuya couldn't stop staring at it and it made me feel ashamed as I hid my hair under the blanket.

"You have pretty hair" he said "May I?" I nodded once again as he picked up the combe from the floor, wiped it over with his shirt and ran it through softly, I winced as he stroked my hair kindly with the combe. He pulled a part of the cloth i was holding and used it to wipe over my face. He continued to combe my hair until he noticed the blood and frowned.

"Come." he motioned "It looks like I'm going to have to take good care of you on my own"

I gave him a questioning look as he rolled up his black shirt and ran water in the tub. I stepped closer towards him as I observed his every move. He couldn't be serious? I thought, and without warning I was lifted and sat in the tub with Kazuya reaching over for the sponge.

"No, no, no, no, no, I can do it, I have scratches on my knees and they really hurt."

frowned at me.

"Listen here, from today on you will be getting more than just scratches on your knees and you can mark that on the wall, when I am through with you, no one will be able to lay a finger on you."

He then proceeded to reach for the sponge and applied soap to it rubbing my arms and armpits. but then something snapped the forbidden area~

"I-I'm ten I think I can do it myself!" I whimpered. Kazuya chuckled half-heartedly and nodded.

"Alright, but I'm washing your hair, you've got blood within It." he replied softly.

He ran the sponge through my scalp before parting it in 4 sections. OH, I thought, I remember when my dad had his turn to bath me; he did this, however he always moaned while parting my hair with such struggle before asking babe, would it be alright if I just shaved your head? It'll make daddy's life so much easier. Then my mum always replied with shave her head and I'll shave your head off. My dad used to cross his legs and laugh silently when mother made that comment. I never understood why…

"All done, don't forget to wash behind your ears and when you are done, tell me, I'll be down stairs getting food ready, is that okay with you?"

"Yes master Kazuya" I beamed.

"You don't have to call me that" he started "You are family now, and it's not even been four hours" he finished looking at his watch.

Wow all this stupidness happened within four hours? Brilliant, now I need to wait a day and see what happens.

# Kazuya's POV#

"Don't stay in the tub too long, you'll get old and wrinkly"

Jade gasped and said

"I don't wanna be you."

I swore for the first time in my life I laughed, I truly, truly laughed, and I noticed that I was using muscles in my face that I haven't used properly in years, the muscles in my face stretched and bent in ways, that my lips weren't accustomed to. She was really something. As I closed the door I swore I felt something warm spread across my chest, but dismissed it as I strolled down the hall towards the kitchen asking the chef to prepare something child friendly , he nodded before getting back to work and I returned to my study, I sat in silence as I contemplated my own actions. What did I do? I have never raised a child before let alone my own… and that one failed and wants to kill me, I rubbed my scalp and sighed, I need a drink.

"Sir" The butler called.

I nodded.

"It is the child sir, She says she is ready."

"Send two maids up to her, get her ready."

The butler bowed before taking his leave to do what I instructed. I remembered a client of mine had a daughter, this client at the time would make quality deals between our company and Africa and he used to bring his daughter around,she'd sometimes sit in the lounge playing with the receptionist but mostly her hair and for some odd reason I took a liking to her, she was dark caramel skinned, with light green eyes and chocolate frizzy hair, she used to call me 'daddy two' only because like her father I actually went out of my way to buy her sweets and chocolates,hell, even dresses that weren't her size. She would kiss my cheek tenderly telling me that she loved them, she was five at the time, and reason is telling me that if I was to ever see that child again, she would be ten boarding onto eleven years of age. I had received some news one day the client and his wife died in an accident on the day of their anniversary coming home, and in their will they had left their empire to their daughter, but finding the daughter was one thing, because after the death of her parents she was never to be found. I tried to get some sort of agreement that I could take her in once they found her, but that was five going onto six years ago, poor girl and to think that, that was the only thing I didn't resent, and even still to this day I had bought dresses for her that might just fit, since she is a little older now, I'd even ask the receptionist to leave out a bowl of sweets everyday hoping that one day she'd find her way back towards my office. wow, this was something I actually wished for other than my family's death. I smirked, I really do need that drink. I put my head down as I tried my best to now focus on what must be done for tomorrow's meeting.

"Mr. Kazuya" I glanced up, only to have a memory replay within my mind. Jade looked just like her, but how is that possible…

"Mr. Kazuya… don't you like it?"

I scanned my mind for something nice to say, I have been gently so far, so I should continue, but hold on... oh no, a miniature me was arguing with a rather demonic version of myself inside my head, I had said she looked pretty, while the other said it's fine… NO! IT'S ESCAPING! Catch it. CATCH It, It's going to come out, No please, I almost had it! Why!

"It's fine..."

Too late.

"Oh okay" I could see the hurt flashing in her emerald eyes as she spoke those two words.

Oh dear, what happened?

I'm trying to get her on our side! I mentally screamed, how am I supposed to do that if you keep interfering?

I haven't got a clue, maybe I should take over, you know, living things up a little bit?

I'm going to put you in a cage and leave you there for days.

Fine, but you hurts her feelings.

Pipe down!

Pfft.

"It looks lovely, I just didn't want it to come off as weird… Sorry."

Jade's face lit up as she heard Kazuya's apology, nodding slightly she skipped around a bit showing off the dress a little more, waving it around as she danced.

"Thank you Master." she beamed

OooO maaaasstterrr

shut up!

"I told you already, we are family now" I drew her closer hoping that my A* that I had gotten in drama class would show a bit better. "You can call me Kazuya, or Kaz, or even Kazzy, anything, I don't mind."

"Ka-zu-ya?" she spelled out.

"Yes."

"You're squeezing my arm." I chucked, the little girl must be really frail, I'm not even- OH MY GOD!

Looking down I noticed that demon tried to come out of hiding, he formed a claw on my right hand, it was squeezing the blood out of the poor girls arm.

Let go, NOW!

"Sorry, Mr. Kazuya, but it hurts, please let go."

Why? Things just got interesting, I wonder what it would be like to scatter her blood all over the walls?

Do it now or else I'll starve you, and you know damn well I'll do it, don't make me do it.

What a shame, her dress would have made a perfect canvass.

Don't make me do it.

I wonder what her guts would look like spewed all over the floor...

I'M GONNA DO IT!

Fine.

"Sorry" I started "I don't know what came over me, I must be tired. Maybe it's time for you to go to bed, after dinner get some sleep, and I'll have breakfast ready for you in the morning."

Jade rubbed her arm over confused to what had just happened, but nodded her head in agreement. I called over the butler to show her to the dining area, she waved me goodnight and I slumped back in my chair cursing myself out in my mind.

What are you doing!

Nothing, Stupid dorei needs to learn discipline, she can't ever come near you, touching you like that. She is not as clean as Mika.

I leaned forward hiding my face between my palms breathing in and out heavily.

You and I loved that girl the same, after all we are one being, Mika was five at the time and is probably dead. Let it go demon.

No! I will not and if that girl comes within an inch of us, I WILL take over. You will feel, what I felt all those years back! Understand me Kazuya, she will die.

You will not touch her, she is needed for our plan to overthrow our enemies, I am you and you are me, I feel what you feel, vice versa. You will not come out, do you understand it demon?...Demon?

I huffed as I then realised that the demon had left last moment, he was sitting in my mind, fuming, throwing up a tantrum. I sat quietly as I realised he was the reason the life is this way, to keep Jade safe I must keep my distance, otherwise my plan will fail. That encounter with Mika all these years ago is the reason to why that demon will not work with any other little girl I have seen, getting an identical copy was hard and frustrating, only for him to turn it away. With time I chuckled, he will fall for Jade as he fell for Mika all those years back, the sooner he accepts that the sooner our plan will fall into play.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for those people, who actually sat down to take a look at my fanfic. I know that it's a little bit different from all the rest and it might not even get a good review, this is my first fanfiction and I hope by Chapter three I could get someone's opinion on it. Thank you all. \\(*o*)/ Enjoy!

 **Chapter Three: He Taught Me**

*Jade's P.O.V*

As I followed the butler towards the dining area, I began to zone out as I rubbed my arm over and over, contemplating as if whether to go back and ask kazuya of what had just happened.I looked down towards my arm and I noticed a blue and red tinge in the shape of a palm staring directly back at me, my mind screamed, something wasn't sitting right, something wasn't normal.

"Sit here Miss" the butler asked, dragging me out of thought. The butler bowed before he took his leave,pushing my chair in place and disappearing into the kitchen. I sat down trying to think of something else, but the bruise kept screaming at me to get up and move, the dining hall doors swung open as Kazuya waltzed in. Here's my chance.

"Kazuya?" I called, but he walked right past me putting up his palm. My bruise was aching now, itching and stinging, only as if to tell me 'I told you so'. He had walked in and out of rooms five or six times, not once sharing a glance. I called out for him again, only this time mentioning my bruise, he walked towards me giving a blank stare, staring down at the bruise. I swore for a millisecond, his features softened before beckoning over a maid, then vanished behind the doors. Not once did he look at me properly, not once did he even speak to me, this felt like the streets all over again, I did not want to go through that, not with Kazuya. I sighed as I remember the Blood Talon's offer, promising to take care of me, but I turned it down, thinking my parents would come back to get me, and that was a year ago.

After dinner, I asked the butler if he could show me the way back to Kazuya's office, he smiled and took me by the hand telling me how pretty my eyes were. I beamed up at him as he led me towards Kazuya' s office doors. The butler had bright brown eyes that shone in the light whenever he spoke to me, with black hair wrapped up in a messy bun.

"My name is Ikuto, Miss." He started with a bow "When you are ready call me, I will be just around the corner."

I smiled understandingly as the butler left, turning round the corner. I summoned up all of my strength, breathing in and out quietly, hoping that Kazuya won't give me the run around to why he's been acting so strange. straightening my dress, I knocked twice on the door, holding my breath hoping that it won't turn into a complete disaster.

"Come in."

Kazuya glanced up at me with kind eyes, I giggled to myself, why was I being so silly? Kazuya leaned back a bit, leaning in his chair as he straightened his black shirt and tie, he said nothing as a small smile crept up upon Kazuya's face, giving him a warm glow, he looked pleased to see me. All of my doubts and fears vanished as I began to walk towards him. But as soon as I got too close, his face dropped, giving me that unperturbed stare once again, placing his palm in front of my face once more.

"Child" he began "Turn around and go back to where you came from, I'm busy and I don't have time for your infantile games."

Infantile games? What is he on about? It hasn't even been a full day, I just got here and drama is already starting up. What happened to you Kazuya, Why don't you want me around? I bit into my tongue hoping that the pain within my chest would cease. I've had enough of being rejected, I took another step closer.

"Did I do something wrong Mr. Kazuya? You can tell me what I've done, I can try fix it."

Kazuya's body began to tremor and convulse in and out of shape, as he coughed and threw his head back within the chair. His upper body flew forward as his eye's locked momentarily with mine. I ran towards him to see if he was okay but he pushed the desk forward preventing me from coming any closer, as he tried his best to hide his face and what it was turning into. His one blood red eye grew brighter as the other joined in pigmentation,glowing bright and bearing his teeth. I took another step towards him as something deep within my heart whispered for me to touch him, help him. He would feel better if I did, but he placed his palm up towards my face once again.

" **Get away from me you little brat, your trickery might fool him but not me!** "

"M-m-m-master K-kazuya?"

" **Kazuya's not here anymore."**

"Who are you?"

" **I warned the prick, that if you stepped within eight inches of us, I'd kill you** " My heart dropped within my chest as I soon realised that the only person who could protect me now was gone, I was left helpless and alone. The demon soon settled in his chair, leaning back as his skin turned a frightening grey, painting over kazuya like a ghost. He lifted his arm effortlessly, keeping it under his chin.

" **I am the demon that lurks within his mind and soul, I am him and he is I, but you may call me Devil.** "

"Devil? **"**

Devil kazuya pulled me upwards by my jaw, drawing me closer as he inspected me from head to toe, sneering in disgust as he pushed me back arms length, inches off the floor, dangling within his palm.

" **Not bad for a copy.** " He chuckled, throwing me to the ground.

I hit the marble floor, face first wincing in pain as my ribs protested in agony, screaming at me not to get up.

"Master please, this is-

" **Matser.** " He hummed " **It's actually kind of satisfying, for a mortal to praise me. Kneel.** " He commanded, sitting upright within his chair, puffing out his chest. Who do you think you are! I knitted my brows together as I pulled up my upper body with the remaining strength I had left, gritting my teeth as the pain grew stronger deep within my chest.

"I'd rather DI-

"KAZUYA! WHO IS THIS?" A feminine voice called from the other side of the room, stepping forwards in awe as she stared at me with fascination glinting in her eyes. she kneeled down as she placed her palms on both ends of my face. "Oh my, look at her, she's so adorable! Look at that hair, look at her eyes!" The woman took a moment to gasp as she engulfed me within her arms, smothering me as the woman began to pick me up. Two excited squeals left the woman's mouth as she spun me around in circles. Kazuya's body however began to undergo a quiet metamorphosis as the woman talked to deaf ears, believing he was listening. He grunted a few times before falling forwards within the chair, breathing heavily as he struggled to put himself together. Reaching for the desk he got up, pushing it back into place straightening out the desk area as he walked towards the woman.

"Anna" He huffed. "May I ask what it is you want?"

She huffed "Not even a 'Hello?', how very rude of you" Anna took out something within her chest "I returned after I discovered something that maybe of use to you."

Anna handed him a blue disc with the markings of...Lighting...I shook my head as I gave kazuya daggers, the disc was of no importance to me, that demon… or whatever was inside of him was. I began to wiggle within Anna's arms indicating that I wanted to get down.

"My apologies." She laughed as she set me down.

Kazuya cleared his throat as he straightened up his tie once more.

"Oh look at the time, I think it's about time you went off to bed."

"Aww, already?" Anna whined. "I was just about to ask this little one what her name was."

Kazuya grunted as he pointed at the clock behind him on the pale blue walls. Two AM in the morning. I yawned a little closing my eyes as my ribs pinched me over and over.

"Alright" Anna sighed "Let's get you off to bed now shall we?" Anna finished while a taking hold of my hand. Her hand was smooth like velvet, caressing the inside of my palm as my mind took me way back to the days when a kind face would glanced down on me giggling. I didn't hear of what Anna had said to Kazuya but, as she glanced down on me and I swore for a second, I could see my mother laughing. Her angelic features shining brightly within the light. Anna had short brown hair that moved like silk when ever her head turned. Her bright pink lips shone in unison with her dark blue eyes, calm as the calm sea.

Anna led me out the door before nodding her head at kazuya. He nodded back before turning around, making his way back his chair, leaning back within it once more. As the door closed Anna whistled for Ikuto and he came from around the corner, just like he said he would.

"Yes Ma'am?" He bowed

"Take us to...My dear, I still don't know your name."

"Jade" I whispered quietly.

Anna and Ikuto shared a glance as Anna replied.

"Your eyes..." She trailed off. I nodded understandingly as I knew all too well of what she was going to say. It had happened to me many times when father had taken me to work with him. All the employees would stare in awe as my emerald eyes shone brightly in the light. Then when I told them my name, it made them even more fascinated...or at least that's what I was told... Ikuto shook his head.

"Where are we going Ma'am?" He questioned.

Anna too shook her head. "Her room. Take us to Jade's room."

"Right this way ladies."

We followed Ikuto towards the room and yet once again, I rubbed my arm over. My brain didn't want to accept what I had just witnessed. It was as if, my brain was blocking it out and as my ribs protested for me to stop walking it made it all too easy to forget. Ikuto opened the bedrooms doors wide as both of Anna and I stepped in. Two maids folded my pajamas, bowing in front of me before leaving it on top of a queen size bed all precise and neat. The room was huge, bigger than the dining room. The walls were painted a dark pink with a tinge of purple running off the bottom, with light cream butterfly patterned curtains and TWO light up dressers sitting next to each other. The dark purple, marble floor twinkled as I dashed from one side to the other of my new room, opening every drawer and wardrobe, every cabinet and closet. I collapsing on the bed giggling to myself. I breathed in and out slowly before climbing in between the duvet and staring into the ceiling. Anna giggled as she sat down beside me.

"You like?"

"Yes!" I squealed "How could I not? This room was big enough to fit at least seven people!"

She laughed once again as she reached into a drawer pulling out a little music box. The box was red and gold, a bit like her dress all with traditional Japanese patterns rimmed to the ends with silver.

"I was your age when I received this box… From my... mother" her warm smile faded as she continued "My sister and I loved it so much, that we listened to it into our early teens" Her calm blue eyes darkened as she took three breaths in and out moving her hair out of her eyes slightly. "but that was a very long time ago and I'm too big to I need it" She wound up the box, setting it down on the table letting it play.

My eyes grew heavy as the song began to play, Anna hummed sweetly in the background. I yawned as snuggled into the duvet getting comfortable within my new bed. Moments passed before I knew what was even happening I conked out. Fell asleep faster than a baby. God knows the days I had marked on the wall, counting each and every minute I was waiting, waiting for my parents to find me but they never came. Maybe, if all goes well, I could adopted into this family. It seems so nice...What else could go wrong apart from the demon?

 _ **Author's note:**_ **I know people don't really read authors notes. When I was reading other people's fanfiction, I don't think I ever did. Thank you again for taking your time to read my story it means quite a lot! Let me know what you think. Please,please,please give me your suggestions on how you think the story should go and how you think I should improve it! i would also love a Co- writer for this story too. THANKS A BUNCH!**


End file.
